merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KALegend./Speculation/Review SPOILERS
WARNING ''SPOILERS'' I couldn't decide whether this was an 'OH MY GOD!' episode, or a 'Ooh, what'll happen next?' episode. Seeing as it was the penultimate episode, I would maybe have made it a bit more action-filled. I did think it was incredible, but they do seem to have left an awful lot for the next time. Speaking of which: the next time. now that was ''an '''oh my god! '''bit. Leaving the 'I'm a sorcerer, I have magic' line without video was a particularly genius idea. The tension in my living room at that point just blew through the roof. Now we cannot predict quite ''when the big reveal will happen, which will make the finale much more dramatic. It was a pity, however, that Arthur didn't figure out that Merlin obviously had magic when he appeared in a very real 'dream' to him. I thought for a minute he had, but then he didn't do anything! I did, however, love the bit when he talked with Merlin about Merlin's decision to leave. But, really, Merlin could have come up with a better excuse. I was smiling when Arthur said 'I never really meant them. cowardice jokes', but then nearly cried when he said he was wrong about Merlin being brave. If Merlin had told Arthur what Gaius told Gwen, then surely it would be so much better! I still can't wait for the reveal though: perhaps this scene will just make the reveal that much more epic. Another nice bit was the Crystal Cave. A lot of people predicted that, so that was really good. It gave us a lot of material: *A confrontation between Morgana and Merlin. Finally. Though it would have been good to have more of a physical fight, there's still time for that to happen. Morgana is going to be pissed ''when she finds out Merlin escaped. ''Again. *Balinor. Don't know how this could really have been better. It was really great to see such an important figure in Merlin's life come back to inspire his son to believe in himself. It sounds ridiculously cheesy, but it really was beautiful. And I'm a big fan of cheesy. *Also, Morgana trapping Merlin in the Crystal Cave! It was lovely to see something so iconic from the legend, but with a twisted end. I've just read Morganaforever's blog, and it says the same thing. One of my major annoyances with Merlin in general is the amount of deviation from the legend. Whilst I understand the need to change certain bits/add bits in, I really don't like it when they swap characters around- e.g. when Arthur had to rest his head on the chopping block, where Morgause tested him. In the legend, it's actually Gawain Gwaine who undergoes this challenge. Another annoyance of mine is the spelling of Tristan/Tristram. I'm a big advocate of 'Tristram'. Silly, I know, but oh well. So this part of the episode was great. There were some bits I really didn't like as well. I was ''not ''a fan of Gwaine's relationship with Eira. I had wanted so much from this- a lot of expectation had been built up from the released section, and I didn't really feel it delivered. First of all, the storyline didn't really show how Gwaine was enticed into releasing his secrets. Part of me didn't get quite why he would tell a girl he '''just met '''confidential information anyway, especially as he doesn't really talk of her in a 'loved up' way to Merlin. Secondly, Eira wasn't really portrayed as having any particular emotion. She didn't seem ''overly ''sad that her entire village had died. She didn't seem very happy to get the money from Morgana. She didn't really seem ''anything ''to be honest. Gwaine/Mordred was no match for the intensity of Mordred/Kara, which was really quite sad. I had hoped Gwaine might finally fall in love! So, to the point. The finale: what's going to happen!? I am torn between being happy that the next episode is so soon time to get worried about who's going to die!, and being sad that Merlin is so close to finishing. It's quite difficult to make any predictions as to the precise content of the finale; the next time wasn't very long, despite being packed full of interesting stuff. *Obviously, the big magic reveal will happen. That much is really quite certain. *Gwen is shown sitting on he throne at Camelot, and Morgana on her own. I don't know quite what to infer from this. Maybe Morgana retreats for a second attack, and Gwen just goes back to Camelot, having said she doesn't intend to be a part of the battle anyway. Also, a still was released which showed Merlin standing in what looks like a corridor in Camelot. This could just be that Arthur has died, and Merlin and Gwen have returned to Camelot to rule, but I hope not! Luckily, if Arthur does die, he has probably named Gwen as heir. *I think we perhaps have to guess from what's actually '''not '''been shown. I'm thinking that the dragons will battle it out, something will happen to Arthur- he'll either die/die then be brought back to life/be very seriously injured, and that Morgana will die from Katie McGrath talking about how bad characters are great, as they are still loved; even more so when they say sorry before they die.. Of course these are all just guesses, but whatever happens, it should be a fitting finale to an amazing series! Category:Blog posts